Trip to the vet
by Isevale
Summary: Kagome decides to take Inuyasha to the vet to get his shots. Sorry, i'm not very good at summaries.
1. Going to the Vet

Hey peoples. I got bored one day and decided to write something funny. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: Hate to say it but (sniffle) I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha. Get out."  
  
"I'm not coming out. I can't believe you dragged me here, I don't need shots from this vet or whatever you call it."  
  
"For a half demon you sure are a wimp when it comes to even a simple shot."  
  
"grrr. Shut. Up."  
  
Fed up with the hanyou, Kagome walked back to the front seat of the car from the back where Inuyasha was. She reached in and grabbed a small green box from off the passenger's seat.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was hoping not to have to do this." She said as she pulled something out of the box.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha getting steadily more nervous.  
  
She walked around to the back seat of the car and bent down near the door so Inuyasha could see her. She reached out her arm and opened her hand toreveal a large breed dog biscuit in her palm.  
  
"Come Inuyasha, come here boy!" she said trying to coax him out of the car.  
  
"You think you can get me out of here wi... hey! That smells good."  
  
Inuyasha bent forward slightly and sniffed the air. Then, he slowly started crawling out of the car towards Kagome. He sat by her feet (sorta like a human pretending to be a dog would look like) and whimpered a little giing her the irresistible puppy dog eyes. Hse giggled at how pathetic he looked. Kagome in all her time knowing him would have never imagined how truly pathetic he could be, and all for a dog treat.  
  
"Awww. Good boy Inuyasha."  
  
While he sat contently chewing his biscuit, Kagome snuck behind him and shut the car door. She walked back around to the drivers seat, Inuyasha was totally unaware of what was happening, and pulled out a long red leash and a collar and snapped it around his neck. Inuyasha now finished his dog treat snapped out of his trance and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, lets go."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Well that's it. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another chapter. Maybe if I get enough reviews(hint, hint). 


	2. Chasing the vet

Heyo! Okay, so I decided to write another chapter. My weekend has been sooooo uneventful.  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes. On your mark, get set, read!  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, let's go."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kagome does the evil maniacal laugh (creepy) and starts to drag Inuyasha into the vet's office while Inuyasha is struggling to get away.  
  
"Hello may I, um...help you?" the receptionist asked looking at Kagome's struggle to get Inuyasha into the office.  
  
"NOOO! I don' wanna go!"  
  
"Shut up." Kagome yelled over Inuyasha's howling and turned her head to the receptionist, "Yes, an appointment for Inuyasha."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the Doctor you're here and he'll be right with you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"ow!"  
  
Kagome pulled tightly on the leash and dragged Inuyasha over to a chair in the waiting room. Inuyasha, still on the floor from the sit command looked around the room and saw a person staring at him with a strange look on his face and, strangely enough, so was his dog. Inuyasha sat up and growled menacingly at them until they freaked out and went to a spot as far away from Inuyasha as they could manage.  
  
Soon man in a white jacket came out and called Inuyasha's name and Kagome dragged Inuyasha to another room. "Alright, where is your dog...Inuyasha?" The vet asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"He's right here." Kagome said as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
The vet looked up at Inuyasha and his eyes bulged out of his head and he spat his coffee all over Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha, now covered in coffee lifted his hand and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"grrr. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha chased after the vet who ran out of the room. They left the office and Inuyasha chased him down the street dragging Kagome behind him.  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome finally managed to spit out, "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!"  
  
WHAM! WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!  
  
That's it. I know it's really short and, really bad but, if I so choose to write, the next chapter will be better. 


	3. The vet goes crazy

Heyo! I know I haven't updated in a long time but now I did! Happy, happy! I was gonna make this chapter long but I didn't have enough time cause I'm going away. So be glad I even updated before I leave!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sat beside the Inuyasha shaped crater and wiped some dirt off of her blouse. She panted heavily and leaned over the hole to see Inuyasha unconscious at the bottom. She reached down and pulled him up onto the road (don't ask me how she got so unnaturally strong).  
  
"Okay Inuyasha. We are going to go back and get you your shots. If they let us come back that is." She said as she shook him trying to wake him up. She yanked on the leash making him wake up, but immediately fall onto his face a groan loudly. "Stop being such a baby Inuyasha. I'm the one you dragged half a mile, on my face I might add!"  
  
Kagome dragged him down the street towards the vet's office attracting much attention from bystanders. She opened the door to the office and walked back in, Inuyasha now on his feet trying to walk and standing behind the counter was the vet and the receptionist holding a tranquilizer gun.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW DOG BOY!" The vet yelled as the receptionist shot at him.  
  
Inuyasha yelled and shifted Kagome in front of him so he wouldn't get hit. The dart hit her in the shoulder and she started swaggering.  
  
"Whatiwannaknowishowdidhegetherebeforeu..." she muttered rather drowsily before she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Uh oh." Inuyasha started walking backwards towards the door as he glanced back and forth between the vet and Kagome. But suddenly two other patients jumped up holding more tranquilizer guns and they all started laughing maniacally.  
  
"Hahaha! We gotcha now. You'll never escape us!"  
  
"Eeeep!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They all shot at him at once. He ducked and the darts all hit a person across from them. All at once the vet and his accomplices fell over unconscious.  
  
"Wow. So much for modern technology. Haha." He walked out of the office stepping over the people lying on the floor. He just got outside when he realized he had no idea how to get back to Kagome's house and more importantly back to his own time.  
  
OK. That's it but I'll try to get the next chapter done as son as I can.  
  
Bye-bye! 


	4. Finding Inuyasha

"Great! What am I going to do now?" Inuyasha asked himself as he walked towards a park close to the vet's office. He sat on a bench and watched a group of kids playing soccer.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should wait for Kagome. Er, no, then she'd probably just take me back to the vet's office, but they might not let me back in after what I did to them. Aaugh! This is to frustrating! I need to break something!" He looked beside him and saw a tree next to the bench he was sitting on. He walked over to it and stared beating the crap out of it until it broke in half and fell over which attracted the attention of the kids playing soccer nearby.

The kids stared at him in disbelief and started whispering among themselves.

"Whoa!"

"How did he do that?"

"I dunno, dumbass! Why do you think I look so surprised if I knew how he did that!"

"Calm down, just stare at the creepy guy and the tree, k?"

"Whoa, how did he do that?

Inuyasha sat back on the bench, trying to ignore the kids staring and talking about him when one of the kids ran over to him.

"Hey, how'd ya do that? It was really cool. Can you do it again? Wha..."

Inuyasha's attempt at trying to ignore the kid was failing as he rambled on and a vein popped in his forehead. (Um I don't think I phrased that right but you know the creepy, red things with four corners facing in that they get on their face when their mad.)

"...What's with your clothes? Are those your real ears? Can I touch them? tweak haha, they're fuzzy. Why are your nails so long? Oooohh. What's that, a sword? What's with the...'

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance, "Will you just SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Huh, whoa! You don't hafta freak out. I just wanna know...what's with your teeth? Are those fangs or sumthin'? Hahahaha! You're a dog boy! Wuhahahahaha, dog boy..."

"eh? Wh-what's wrong with this kid?" Fed up, Inuyasha got up and started to walk away but to his surprise the kid followed him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Why aren't you wearing shoes? Where are you from? What..."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the kid following him.' DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Inuyasha started running away just fast enough so the boy couldn't catch him, tough he tried. When he looked back again, there was no sign of the kid so he started walking again and came to the edge of the park. He sat down on a bench and soon it began to rain.

Back at the vet's office

"Ooooh! Where am I?" Kagome sat up and looked around. When she saw all the people lying on the floor before her she gasped and ran to check their pulses. "Thank goodness they're all alive! What happened them? Grrr, what did he do! I am going to kill Inuyasha! Once I find him."

Infuriated, Kagome looked around for him with no avail then stomped out the door to find him. At first she walked past the park near the office but wheeled back when she saw the mutilated tree, half of it on the ground, and figured he must have passed through. She decided to ask the kids playing there if they saw him, which she doubted they didn't. It started to rain and she saw that the kids were leaving.

"Oh no. HEY KID! WAIT UP!" Kagome yelled at a little boy walking away from the broken down tree. She ran over to him. "Hey, did you see the guy who broke down this tree?"

"Yeah. He was creepy, and really fast."

"Did he have long white hair, goldish eyes, doggy ears?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Um, yes actually. Which way did he go?"

"He went... thata way!" he said and pointed in the direction Inuyasha ran.

"Thanks."

"Wait... Are you his girlfriend? Where is he from? Why is he a dog boy? What's his name? What's...Why...Are you...?"

"Eh? Listen, I gotta go!'

"Are you going to meet him? Can I come with you? Can..."

"Whoa." Now that Kagome was thoroughly confused she ranin the direction the kid pointed hoisting her jacket above her head to shield herself from the rain. Soon she came to the other edge of the park.

"Oh, where is he? She said , looking around until she looked down and saw him sleeping an the bench infront of her. She walked over to him and shook him violently. "WAKE UP INUYASHA!"

He groaned and tried to roll over but it didn't work considering he was on a bench. So instead of rolling away from her, he fell on the ground by her feet with a loud thud. He woke up with a start and stared up at Kagome. 'Whoa! Hey kagome."He paused briefly and stood up, "heh, heh, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked noticing Kagome was giving him and ice cold stare.

'Why...you...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! THERE ARE LIKE, 10 PEOPLE LYINGON THE FLOOR OF THAT OFFICE ASLEEP, SHOT WITH A TRANQUILIZER GUN, MOST LIKILY BECAUSE OF YOU! THEN I FIND OUT, YOU MANGLED A TREE IN THE PARK, THAT'S FREAKIN' VANDALISM YOU IDIOT! WE COULD GET IN MAJOR TROUBLE AND ALL YOU SAY IS, why are you looking at me like that? YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHY I'M LOOKING AT YOU LIKE THAT!"

"eep!"

Will Inuyasha live to see the sunrise find out next time in A Trip to the Vet! Dun dun duh!

So, I hope you like it. It's longer than I usually make my chapters but that's probably a good thing. By the way, I'm sorry I made Kagome such a spaz but you know, she's kinda pissed off. Anyway that's it. Please review or I'll stop writing, seriously.


	5. At Kagome's house

Heyo!

I know I haven't written in a really, really, really, really, really, really longtime but here is the next chapter. It's a miracle!

Anyway, the reason I didn't update was that first I went on holidays and then school was starting so, yeah. I will update again but don't expect it be to soon, k?

Here's the story! (by the way, I don't own Inuyasha)

Huffing from her previous outburst Kagome glared at Inuyasha who was now cowering behind the other side of the bench.

"Uh, well, it was, um, your fault?"

"Don't try to pin this on me!"

Whimpering as Kagome yelled at him, Inuyasha gave her his cutest puppy-dog pout.

"Don't give me that look. **sigh** Awwwwwwwww! You know I can't resist that look!"

"I'm (coughnotcough) sorry Kagome. Forgive me?" He pouted even more and she sighed and forgave him (Honestly could you not forgive him? He's too cute! Hehe.)

She brought him back to her house and rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to eat. All the while Inuyasha stood behind her looking over her shoulder and chanting in her ear, 'Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen..."

"Ergh, fine!" She pulled out a package of instant ramen and threw it in his face. Kagome then continued to look throughout the kitchen for something for her to eat. Finally with no luck, she turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the floor, shaking the package of ramen upside down.

"Kagomeeeeeee," he whined, "Help meeeeeee!"

"You are so pathetic!"

"AM NOT!" He shouted back at her as the package ripped open and the contents fell out onto his face. Kagome burst out laughing and bent down to help him.

"Sure you're not."

**The next day**

(They decided to stay in Kagome's time for a while.)

Kagome woke up the next morning and got out of bed. After cleaning up she went downstairs to check on Inuyasha who was supposed to stay on the couch that night. When she got downstairs she noticed he wasn't there. She panicked and searched the entire downstairs but to no avail. She ran upstairs and heard strange noises coming from her brother's room.

"Haha! Take that you (1) annoying pink fiend! Ack! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She opened the door to reveal Inuyasha shaking the TV and yelling, her little brother rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Putting down the controller from his game cube Souta gasped between fits of laughter,

"Maybe we should try a different game?!"

"Er, I guess," Inuyasha replied setting down his controller as well, "and it's not **that** funny."

Kagome giggled from the hallway, "Inuyasha, please don't mangle the TV."

1)The game is Super Smash Brothers and the pink fiend is Peach. I dunno why but for some reason I just don't like her. Maybe it's because she's really, really annoying.

I know you hate me for not updating for months but I know I'd be more motivated if I got more reviews! (HINT, HINT) So, push the purplish button down there and send me some feedback people. I know it's hard but, be brave!

Ja Ne


	6. Shopping

"C'mon Inuyasha, if your going to stay here then you can't go around dressed like that! We have to go shopping. Besides, I have to do some errands anyway."

"Oh. But I want to play video games. I was finally winning!"

"No you weren't" Souta said, eyes glued to the TV set.

"Feh. Fine." He finally agreed.

Kagome drove to the shopping mall and hurried Inuyasha into a clothing store. She forced him into a stall to try on clothes and once every five minutes Kagome would come back and throw clothes over the top of the door.

After finding a bunch of things for him that he didn't completely hate, they left the shop. Inuyasha was wearing a red baseball cap, to cover his ears, a red t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Kagome stopped in front of another store, "Okay Inuyasha, You stay here while I go in this store."

"Okay."

As Kagome walked away, Inuyasha sat on a bench across from the entrance of the store.

15 minutes later

Kagome walked out of the store after buying what she needed and looked to the bench where she had left Inuyasha "Alright Inuyasha, let's..."

She trailed off as she noticed he wasn't there. Instead he was standing, surrounded by a group of girls, all fawning over him as he flirted and flexed the muscles in his upper arm.

"Oh wow! Your so strong"

"What are you doing later, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?"

Her jaw dropped as she stomped towards them, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she said trying to control her anger, but clearly not succeeding. Her eye twitched in annoyance and Inuyasha slowly turned to face her.

"Oh, Kagome, heh heh. I was, uh, just giving these girls directions. Yeah, directions."

The girls all protested when Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him away down the hall.

"Awwww, c'mon Kagome. I was just having a little fun until you came back. It was sooooo boring just sitting there."

"Alright, next time your coming with me but please try not to annoy me for the rest of the day okay?"

A couple minutes later

"Kagomeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh."

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"What now?"

"I'm hungry."

"You can have something when we're finished.

"But I'm hungry now."

"Fine, here." Kagome pulled a chocolate bar out from her purse. "You can have this."

"Why did you have food in your purse?"

"I don't know. Just eat it." Inuyasha took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"It doesn't taste very good!"

"You have to unwrap it first." She replied holding back a fit of giggles.

"Oh. I knew that!" She sighed as he pulled back the wrapper and took another bite.

When Inuyasha finished the chocolate bar they were on another store. He looked around at all the stuff eagerly picking up random things and examining them as they went along. They got to the check out and Inuyasha noticed a rack of candy and chocolate bars.

"Can I have another one?" He said pointing to the shelf.

"I guess."

He picked one and put it in her basket.

"Is that all you need?"

He looked at her, and then looked back at the rack of candy. He grabbed two handfuls and put them in her basket also.

"Alright that's enough."

Later

By the time Kagome was finished getting everything she needed, Inuyasha had finished all the candy. The were on there way to Kagome's car and Inuyasha was just a little bit hyper.

"Oooooooh Kagome, let's go there! Or there! Or, we could get more candy! Candy's good. With its sweetandgoodnessandsugaraandlotsandlots..."

"Oh no, why did I buy him all that candy?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright, new chappie up! This is one of my longest chapters yet! It's not really about the vet anymore and they're getting really OC. I think I'm going to end it soon because I'm starting to run out of ideas.

Hmmmmmm, what could a sugar high half demon at the mall do?

Anyway, review please!

Ja Ne


	7. Back to the Mall

You all probably know that I don't own Inuyasha by now. I won't keep saying it if I don' hafta!

Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No Inuyasha. We have to go. As in now!" Kagome said, looking back at the wide-eyed Inu-hanyou.

"Oh puh-lease Kagome, we've only seen half the mall."

Kagome stopped to face him. "We? You mean you've only seen half the mall. I've already seen the frickin' mall already! Besides, we got what we needed." Kagome had been yelling so intensely that she didn't even notice that

Her face was only centimeters away from Inuyasha's. Kagome was still fuming and giving Inuyasha a death glare. But since Inuyasha was still flying high on sugar, it didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing.

"Kagome, are you…" He leaned forward and gave her a little lick on the tip of her nose. Kagome jumped back a good, oh, I dunno, six feet.

"What the…I know that wasn't the sugar talking!" Kagome quipped. "I mean, licking."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Well now that your outta my face, why the hell are you so pissed off?"

Kagome looked hurt, but she started walking back to the mall. "Are you coming or not Inuyasha? Or do you not want to see the rest of the fu… mall?" Kagome practically yelled, bringing more than a little attention to herself. She vanished behind the tinted doors of the mall. Inuyasha perked up and followed Kagome into the mall.

Inuyasha scanned the crowd with his amber eyes. He saw some fat lady dragging her son around, the same group of girls he'd talked earlier. They weren't alone, they'd picked up some 'bad-news-daddy–won't-love-em' guys and were all over them. His ears picked up a light tapping. He looked towards the instant teller and there was Kagome, "patiently" waiting for him.

"Took you long enough!" Kagome grunted as she put her hair into a ponytail. She started walking towards the fountain.

"Hey, wait up!"

It took an hour to see the other half of the Tokyo mall, the reason being it had a fair bit more shops. But eventually Inuyasha and Kagome got to the entrance.

"Okay, before we go do you want anything besides candy?" Kagome asked back to her usual calm and collected self.

"Ummm…" Inuyasha flicked his ears in thought. "Yeah, I need to go to the little demons room."

Kagome rolled her eye. The closest bathroom was by the Tokyo Shop-n-Go, a little kids' store.

"O-kay…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the bathroom.

(15 minutes later)

"I'll wait out here," Kagome said jerking her thumb towards a wall. Inuyasha nodded and went inside the men's room. Kagome sighed. _'Remind me never to buy sugary goodness for an inu-hanyou again.'_

"Hey cutie!" Kagome's head jolted up. Did she just hear what she thought she did? She saw a group of skater boys coming towards her. Her face flushed.

"Hi…"

Soon enough the boys had backed her up into a corner and surrounded her. "You alone?" A guy with blonde hair asked.

"Um, well see…" Kagome started, but the circle of guys only tightened. 'Hurry up Inuyasha! I really need you right now!' Kagome was flattered by all the attention but what she really needed was Inuyasha to come and save her.

"Got a boyfriend?" Some guy with black hockey hair asked. Kagome stayed silent. Behind Mr. Hockey Hair her eyes focused on a pair of white dog-ears.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend? " Mr. Hockey Hair repeated.

"Yes, she does!" Inuyasha growled, breaking the circle of imposing skaters.

"Feh, no one asked you."

A guy with sunglasses put in. Inuyasha caught Kagome's pleading gaze. The hanyou smirked, showing his fangs, and flexed his claws. "How 'bout you jerks just get away from her before I slit your throats?"

Hockey Hair's eyes widened. "What the hell are you? Damn…" Although Hockey Hair had the biggest mouth along with the biggest ego, he was the first to split. His buddies looked form one to another and ran just as fast.

"Damnit Kagome. I leave you alone for one sec-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome ran up and hugged her hanyou savior, "Thanks so much!"

"Um…you're welcome."

Kagome released Inuyasha from the hug and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the entrance.

"Where are we going?' Inuyasha asked.

"I want to play video games."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay. I have something important to say. I had a major writer's block for, what, 2 months? Well, my friend Mandie (xox.:Mandie:.xox, she writes really good Inuyasha fics if your interested.) helped me get back on track. In fact, she wrote practically this entire chapter and the next one (I edited it and made a few changes). That's why there may be some inconsistencies in the next chapter as well, so bear with me here. I'm trying to actually finish the fic, which would be a first.

Anyhow, I hope you like it and within the next 2 or 3 chapters the end will come. Review while you still can!

Ja Ne!


	8. To the Arcade

Kagome came running out of the mall with Inuyasha literally flying out behind her.

"Ka-go-me-what-are-you-do-ing!" Inuyasha yelled while flapping in the wind like a flag.

"What does it look like genius?" Kagome yelled happily, still towing Inuyasha by the collar.

"It-looks-like-your-try-ing-to-kill-me!" Inuyasha screamed back at her.

Kagome stopped abruptly, making Inuyasha drop to the ground from a fair height. "We're gonna have sooooo much fun!" Kagome giggled, ignoring Inuyasha's yelling, moaning and cussing.

Inuyasha got up painfully and rubbed his side. "So where exactly are we?" he looked up and saw the sign, "Ar-ka-di?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Feh." Inuyasha hip-checked Kagome out of the way. "Just tell me what it says and what we're doing here."

"Errr…Inuyasha, YOU'RE DRIVING ME FRICKIN INSANE!" Kagome yelled randomly, hoping that it would repentance from the stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha just stood there tapping his foot.

"I'm waiting!" Inuyasha's ears flicked.

"God…" Kagome huffed, "It's an arcade. Ar-kay-d. Basically, a building filled with video games."

Inuyasha's usual scornful look was quickly replaced with a look of sheer happiness, obviously the sugar was returning to his bloodstream. "I-it's a what?" He stuttered not believing his ears.

Kagome sighed, "It's a PLAYDIUM, I mean, arcade, a building full of video games, okay?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, grabbed Kagome's wrist and started pulling her. This time it was Kagome looking like a flag. "Inu-ya-sha-what's-the-rush-?!" Kagome wailed from behind. "We-have-all-af-ter-noon!"

"Better to start now!"

Inside the playdium Kagome stood in line to get Inuyasha's "credit" card. Inuyasha, however, had his nose pressed up against the glass doors of the actual arcade.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee! Hurry up!" He whined, sounding like he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Sorry about him." Kagome said to the clerk when se got to the till.

"I always get the crazy ones." The clerk mumbled under his breath. "How can I help you miss?"

"I'll get two $25 dollar cards, thanks." Kagome replied. Looking out of the corner of her eye to make sure Inuyasha wasn't mocking, vandalizing or harassing anyone or anything.

"Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome said, exiting on cue.

"Finally!" Inuyasha grabbed the door and opened it but then he remembered who held the card to his video gaming happiness. "After you." He smiled at Kagome who sarcastically smiled back.

Inside the actual arcade, the music was blaring and boys and girls were having fun playing numerous games. But the one that really caught Inuyasha's attention was one where a pair of guys were hopping on panels, making them light up. Of course he was looking at DDR (Dance Dance Revolution for all you acronym disinclined people).

"Inuyasha you can't be serious." Kagome said.

"Why not? I'm coordinated…" Inuyasha replied, turning towards the DDR. "…Enough."

Kagome sighed again, probably for the seven-hundredth time that day. "Okay Inuyasha, I'll go on with you."

GAME OVER

The two boys started cussing at their own clumsiness.

"Feh, it's your own fault that you have zero coordination!" Inuyasha scoffed as the boys passed. They glared "butt out's" at the hanyou. Inuyasha snuffed. "Come on Kagome, it's our turn."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That chapter was supposed to be longer but I was supposed to get off the computer about an hour ago. Well, review and Cya!


	9. DDR!

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped up onto the platform and Kagome swiped the cards twice. "I'll start it off." Her fingers flew over the little buttons, setting her skill at standard. "Do you want beginner, Inuyasha?"

"Ha! Yeah right, beginner is for babies and Miroku! Set me for the hardest one!"

Kagome made a sideways glance at the white-haired boy. "Okay…" she smiled, "…but I ain't getting involved in your spaz attack when you can't do it right!" She set Inuyasha's skill to maniac. A voice in her head laughed hysterically.

Inuyasha, unbeknownst that Kagome was pro at this DDR, watched the directions and quickly learned he concepts of the game. After one 45 second tutorial, it was time to pick a song. _'Inuyasha likes it hard, and I'm not too bad at this game so…'_ Kagome thought while flipping through the songs. _'Ah ha! This one will be perfect!'_ She hit the "select" key (basically a green, rectangular button).

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

The song (Drop the Bomb) blared out from the speakers and the arrows started scrolling.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's feet were a blur. The only difference was that Kagome was doing well, Inuyasha on the other hand was another story altogether. He knew what he was doing, but wasn't doing a good job of it. Finally the song ended, leaving them both panting.

"Okay, here are our scores," Kagome said, watching the screen. She didn't dare to look at Inuyasha, knowing that if she did she'd break out laughing.

Player 1 (Kagome)A, Player 2 (Inuyasha) E

"Ha! Obviously I got better than you. You just 'A'ced, I got 'E'xcellent!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha, you just got the worst mark possible." Inuyasha' jaw practically hit the ground, but he quickly picked it up.

"Again!" He demanded, turning to see the screen. Kagome enjoyed being able to be able to beat Inuyasha at something. She swiped the card, taking off another 10 credits.

"Still wanna go on hard?"

"Got that right!"

10 rounds later (approximately 1 hour)

"Again! I'll nail it this time!" Inuyasha yelled. He had attracted a crowd by now. Everyone in the arcade came to watch "Mr. Uncoordinated."

"Inuyasha, I have no money left!" Kagome said, blushing out of embarrassment. Inuyasha had gone through 5 $30 cards. Kagome had let him go solo after receiving an AAA grade. She promised her mom she wouldn't spend more than $20, but she seemed to forget about when Inuyasha and video games collided. They took each other by storm.

"Listen carefully to what I'm saying Inuyasha. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO MONEY, YEN, MULA, PECOS, EUROS, FRANCOS, DOLLARS, LEFT! I SPENT IT ALL ON THOSE CARDS! I'M COMPLETELY BROKE! ALL BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN EGO THE SIZE OF CHINA AND WOULDN'T START AS A BEGGINER! FACE IT, YOU STINK!" Kagome yelled.

"Owww…BURN!" The crowd said blankly. Inuyasha started pouting, knowing that Kagome couldn't say no to the face.

"Pleeaase Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Haha, cute, but this is not the time buddy!" She pulled him out of the playdium.

Outside, Inuyasha still sat pouting, and then he got an idea. _'I'll ask to go in and watch. Watching can't hurt.'_ He heard Kagome sigh…again.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Can I go in and just watc-"

"Sit boy!"

WHAM!

"Hey! What brought that on, wench!" Was Inuyasha's muffled reply from in the concrete.

Kagome smiled, "Stress relief. C'mon, let's go."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it, like I said before, my friend wrote it for me, I just, edited it a bit. Anyway, the next chapter, I will have written fully, so be very proud of me! By the way, please excuse my spelling and grammar errors, I have pretty awful typing skills.

Ja Ne!


	10. Beer is a good thing!

They arrived back at the house a while later and Kagome put down the groceries on the kitchen counter. Inuyasha stood behind her and followed her throughout the kitchen, occasionally sneaking peeks in the bags of food behind her back. She did know that he was doing it of course, and she caught him many, many times. His stealth skills weren't exactly up to par that day.

"What exactly are you looking for?!" Kagome said getting fed up wit him.

"Ah, something to drink?" He said in an oh-so-pathetic tone.

"Something to drink?" Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face and then sighed. "Why didn't you just ask?"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed and looked into the plastic bag on the counter infront of him. "I can get it myself."

"You know there's cold stuff in the fridge right?"

He stopped rummaging through the bag and looked up at Kagome. "Uh…yeah." He said as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Of course I did." Kagome only shook her head and began unpacking the groceries.

Inuyasha sorted through the drinks in the fridge and read the labels, not understanding what practically everything was. _Let's see, apple juice, orange juice, some green stuff…that doesn't look to good…beer, Pepsi cola, is it supposed to be that brownish color? Whatever. _He thought as he pulled a random can out of the fridge and sat down in the corner of the room.

After a while he had downed about five or six drinks when Kagome was finally finished. She walked over to him and noticed he looked a little weird. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

"I'm GREAT! Perfect. Perfecto." He said in a lazy tone of voice and gave her a thumbs up. "Perfecter, prefector, prificter…" He rambled on and his eyes went out of focus.

"Oh my god. What's wrong with you!!" Kagome said as she knelt down next to him when she heard a crushing noise from underneath her. She looked down and noticed she knelt down on a can. She picked up the can and read the label. "Oh. My. God. INUYASHA WHY ARE YOU DRINKING BEER?????????"

"What? Yeah, I'll have a beer."

"You're drunk!"

"Hey! I'm a demon; I can't get drunk. The two of you should just shut up and feel my wrath!" He reached out and tried to scratch her but couldn't reach so he just waved his hand in the air. "Would you mind comin' a little closer, I can't reach. WAAAAAHHHHH! I can't reach!"

Kagome backed away from him and he stood up after her. "Inuyasha, maybe you should just…"

"You know what makes people happy?! Dancing! Let's dance Kagome!" He said a little too cheerily as he grabbed her hand and started spinning around the room. Then he started laughing manically and fell to the floor, Kagome dragged after him.

"INUYASHA!"

"Wow, spinning. Fly little birdies, fly! Quickly, before I catch you!" He swatted his hands up in the air. Then he rolled over on top of Kagome who was lying beside him. "You know what Kagome." He moved his face closer to hers and Kagome blushed. They were only millimeters apart when Inuyasha spoke again. "Kagome…Kagoomi, Kegoomee… Suddenly Inuyasha sat up and looked as if he were in deep thought. "Kugohmi…" He started laughing again and collapsed backwards.

Kagome sat up after Inuyasha fell over and looked over at him, her heart still pounding. She realized then that he had fallen asleep. "Ah, he's asleep." An evil grin spread across Kagome's face. "Now I can finally…"

I think I'll end it there for now. I know, evil ain't I? Well, I haven't updated for a while and I wanted to leave something I could work off of for the next chapter, which there will be I assure you.

I hope you liked it, review please!

Ja Ne


	11. Going back

"Now I can finally…take him to the vet to get his shots!" Kagome laughed manically and dragged Inuyasha out to her car with much difficulty. (We're pretending she can drive) After the half an hour she spent lifting Inuyasha into the back seat, she drove out to the vet's office, again, and dragged Inuyasha into the building.

"Gawd, I never knew he was this heavy!" Kagome said between pants of trying to drag Inuyasha through the front door of the vet's office.

"Oh no. IT"S DOG BOY!!! Doctor, the thing is back!" The receptionist at the counter yelled and the vet came out from a room at the back. "AHAHAHA, I'll finally get him!"

"Wait! He's asleep, he's asleep!" Kagome said in a hushed voice. "If you keep yelling he'll wake up. I just want you to give him his shots before he wakes up."

The vet and the receptionist gave her an unsure look but told her to drag him into one of the rooms anyway.

Inuyasha woke up a while later and looked around. Not recognizing his surroundings he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." He saw Kagome sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh no, we're in the vet place again!" He said panicking until suddenly he found that his head was pounding and wasn't feeling to good. "Ohhhh…what the heck did you do to me?!"

"We couldn't do anything." Kagome sighed and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him out to her car once again. "The doctor couldn't give you your shots while you were drunk."

"YES! Ow…"

Kagome sighed and turned her head to face the road and so Inuyasha couldn't see the grin spread across her face. _'Haha, I can't believe bought that.'_

**THE END**

Well, that's the end. It had a good run and it was the first story I wrote for if I get any requests I can make a sequel, I have an idea.

Anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, good or bad, and my friend, Mandie (xox.:Mandie:.xox), for getting the story going again after my extreme writers block.

Hoped you liked it and don't forget to review on your way out!

Ja Ne!


End file.
